


Unknown Skills

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Desire, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Art, Kissing, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mild Smut, Pole Dancing, Tony Being Tony, Tony Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony had never mentioned it because it wasn't a big deal. It also didn't come up often in conversation:can you pole dance?It wasn't something he tended to get asked a lot. So Tony could understand why the team didn't believe that he could do it.Inspired by an artwork by hello-shellhead.





	Unknown Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



> Sooo, I was inspired by art again! Or, rather, I had wanted to write something about this for a while and then finally got around to it the other week. _Unfortunately_ my beta's computer is still out of action and my friend is busy so I haven't wanted to post it without something reading over it first. Alas, that has not happened. SO I'MMA DO IT ANYWAY. Hopefully it's not too bad, heh. Let me know if you spot any erorrs though, please :)
> 
> Also, this is the story I was mentioning, Sparcina. I hope you enjoy this M-rated fictoid XD

It all started when Tony needed to use his private plane to pick up Clint and Natasha from the middle of nowhere Nepal. Clint spent the entire time making jokes about the stripper pole he had in his plane and whether Tony would perform for them or not. He told them that he was worth more than they could afford.

Tony had expected Clint to forget about it once they landed, but a few weeks later there was almost ten thousand dollars raised for him to dance for the team. He was slightly stunned to find out that Steve had laid down two grand for the cause and that Thor was discussing bringing some gold from Asgard and working with Bruce to figure out the conversion rate.

Tony had made sure to hold out long enough for a few Asgardian coins to be thrown in mostly for his own curiosity about what they looked like (he had tried to find out if they were from Thor or Loki, but FRIDAY wasn't confirming anything) before getting a pole installed in the training area.

It did not go unnoticed by the team. 

Tony hadn’t seen such excitement and flocking to a room since Loki and Clint had gotten into an archery contest (the final results of which were still pending).

Honestly, when he’d first heard about the betting he’d been amused, flattered and slightly dubious. It had been... a while since he’d made use of the pole in his plane. His interest in pole dancing had first come about when he’d been drunk at one of his many birthday party’s years ago and had thought it would be a swell idea to learn from the stripper rather than sleep with her. 

Rhodey had been there at the time and had kept him from breaking his neck but even when he’d sobered up Tony had called the girl to have her continue teaching him. She ran a school for pole dancing now and while neither of them were as young as they used to be they still kept up the habit.

He’d contacted her during the early stages of the betting pool to make sure he wouldn’t make a fool of himself, but it turned out that years of limber sex followed by the fitness needed to be Iron Man had meant very little brushing up was necessary. She did help him come up with a routine though and it had made him feel more confident when he finally did walk into the training area in nothing but _very short_ red shorts.

He figured if he was going to pole dance, it was better to wear as little as possible, right?

Clint wolf-whistled him and Tony offered a mocking bow. The team had gathered a good viewing distance from the pole, sitting on plastic fold out chairs that Tony was eighty-percent certain Sam had either borrowed from a local VA or Pepper had ordered for the occasion. She was sitting between Rhodey and Coulson and was looking as amused by the whole thing as Rhodey did. 

Tony had to admit though, that while he did glance at everyone his gaze lingered the most on Loki. 

Loki’s gaze just lingered on his shorts.

It made Tony smirk a whole hell of a lot more and he walked over to the pole with an added bounce in his step.

Loki had been part of the Avengers for almost two years now and even before Loki had officially teamed up with them, they’d been flirting with each other more than they probably should have for quasi-enemies. They were attracted to each other, that was _blatantly_ obvious, but something had always stopped them from acting on it; being on opposite sides, being in the middle of a universal war, being _believed to be dead_ \- little things like that.

When they’d finally ended up in the same tower, on the same side and with nothing threatening the cosmos, they’d just sort of... stalled. They still talked, flirted and enjoyed each other’s company but nothing seemed to push them that final step closer. 

Apparently he should have considered and trialled ‘short-shorts’ as a solution earlier. Ah, well. He’d make sure to buy a green pair in the coming days. It was almost ‘summer by the pool’ season, right? He made a mental note to ask FRIDAY to arrange that before turning his attention to what he was actually here for. 

Reaching the pole, Tony took a firm grip on it and-

“You aren’t going to kill yourself are you, Stark?” Natasha called and he glanced over at her. She actually looked slightly concerned; it was kind of sweet. 

“I’ve been doing this for years, I’ll have you know!” 

The disbelieving faces he received at his response were _very_ satisfying. Rhodey and Pepper looked as smug as he felt. They were the only ones aware of exactly how good he was at this. He wouldn’t be surprised if they watched the others more than they watched him. Either way, FRIDAY would be recording both sides of the show for him to enjoy later.

Sliding his hand along the pole, he stretched his arm up to the furthest height, stood on his tiptoes, got himself in position and waited for FRIDAY to start the music. It was a soft instrumental piece and had a beautiful melody with the haunting voice of French singer accompanying it. 

Stepping forward, Tony moved himself into his first spin. 

The second his feet left the ground was not unlike freefalling in the suit. His mind ceased to think and focused on feeling. The way the bar was firm and cold in his grip or under his arm, against his back or even tucked under his knee. It was remembering the exact positioning of his body to avoid injury, how soon he needed to drop, when to spin or how long to hold himself in place. He heard the sharp gasps of the others when he spun quickly and twisted with the motions, elegantly kicking out his legs to gain momentum or using his arms to hold his body in a new position.

He hadn’t been able to do anything like this when he had the arc-reactor as it was too dangerous for his already struggling chest, but when it was removed, he’d started using it again in order to help him unwind. He wasn’t as good as he’d been in his youth, but he could still do enough to look impressive and skilled.

The routine only lasted for a few minutes but he ended it in his [favourite pose](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/158366887511/i-mean-he-has-a-pole-in-his-airplane-you-cant), he had his back against the pole and towards the Avengers. He was upside down with his legs hanging over his back, his feet curved down towards his head. He had his neck arched and tilted to be able to look at the others while his hands were gripping the pole from behind. 

The shocked expressions were a fabulous sight, but the way Loki was looking at him was even better. The others might have been flabbergasted but Loki gaze felt like it was burning right through him. 

He only looked away when Thor stood up and applauded, the others quickly following suit but Loki stayed quiet and still. He was tense in his seat with one leg crossed over the other. Tony had to hide his smirk and he turned away if only so he could concentrate on carefully twisting and lowering himself back to a standing position. 

Everyone was coming over and either congratulating him, apologising for doubting him or asking how he did it and how long he’d been practicing for. Steve even looked intrigued and like he wanted to attempt it. Bucky was watching Steve as if he was more than willing to encourage that idea. He made a mental note to give them both his friend’s card for some lessons.

Loki didn’t speak to him though, which was disappointing. He just lingered in the background with that same intent stare searing Tony’s skin. He also left before Tony could ask him about it; disappearing and making Tony wonder what exactly Loki was thinking.

He wondered if it was the same thing _Tony_ was thinking any time that Loki showed up in a finely tailored suit or trained with Thor and didn’t bothered to wear a shirt. He couldn’t ask though, not when Loki had vanished and left their unspoken attraction to once again remain unacknowledged.

Tony had just sighed, accepted it, and left with everyone else, heading to have a shower. He ended up having to come back to the training room later though as Natasha had enquired about one of his moves and he ended up giving an impromptu lesson to her and Steve.

Natasha apparently knew how to do most of the moves perfectly (he was not surprised) and Steve picked them up with ridiculous ease (he was _not_ jealous) but they eventually packed up and left. Tony found himself remaining though, drawn by some unnameable feeling to wait behind.

It wasn’t more than a minute or two later that the feeling presented itself in a voice behind him asking, “You are quite adept, more so than I expected.”

Turning around, Tony looked at Loki; he was standing beside the pole and looking at it with intensity. Tony grinned a little. “Yeah, well, happens when you practice.”

Loki looked over at him. “I would like to see you perform again.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “It’s kind of a tiring thing to do.”

“Something simple then,” Loki compromised and while Tony could have argued and cited the way his muscles already faintly ached, Loki was looking at him with the same heat, the same _intent_ and Tony couldn’t deny him.

“I’ll need to change-” he had barely finished when he felt his skin tingle and looked down to find the last of gold and green magic fading from his skin to be replaced by the same shorts as before. His mouth twitched into a smirk as he stepped closer to the pole and Loki. “What moves do you want to see?”

“The one that brought you to the position in which you ceased.”

Tony’s grin stretched wider. “My favourite.”

He moved to step up to the pole and Loki inched back just far enough to be out of the way, but close enough that Tony would almost be able to touch him on an extension. He gripped the pole, running possibly options through his mind before settling on a simple routine. The movements he chose were easy ones, things that he’d practiced hundreds of times and could perform effortlessly. The performance didn’t go for very long, but he ended it curled upside down with his back to the pole once more.

Tony attempted to look up at Loki but found the other was already stepping closer until he could crouch down before Tony. Their heads were almost level and Tony blinked at him in surprise, especially when Loki reached forward and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

“You are stunning,” Loki told him, his voice a rough whisper.

Tony grinned and the edge of his lip touched Loki’s thumb. Tony saw Loki’s eyes darken a moment before he bent forward just enough to kiss him. Tony’s eyes widened and he very nearly lost his grip on the pole. He had to turn his face away just enough to make Loki break them apart and let him go. He brought himself down quickly but carefully until he was standing and able to face Loki properly.

Loki had stood again and was slightly tense, his gaze unsure, but Tony reached out for him the moment he could, placing his hands on Loki’s shoulders and told him, “Falling on my head during a first kiss is not something either of us wants to experience.”

Loki let out a soft chuckle before bringing his hands to Tony’s hips. He then bent down to kiss him again, just as softly but with a little more heat. Tony was more than happy to kiss him back this time, enjoying the way that Loki’s long fingers explored his sides as Tony brought his hands up to tangle in Loki’s hair.

When they eventually pulled apart, Loki’s eyes were a little darker and Tony’s breathing was coming out heavier. His shorts were also doing _nothing_ to hide how very keen he was to take this to a more comfortable room - one with, oh say, _a bed_.

Loki seemed to have the same idea as his fingers skimmed the edge of Tony’s shorts before he remarked, “I would like to remove these.” 

“I’d like you to remove them too,” Tony told him seriously, trying to go for casual when he was really only a few seconds away from twitching his hips forward as those long fingers slipped under the waistband but _no further_.

“I would also like,” Loki continued, his voice going a little quieter while the grip on Tony’s hip became tighter, “to be the only one to do so.”

Tony blinked a little, honestly surprised and it must have shown on his face as Loki became a little... withdrawn. He didn’t pull back, but something in his face started to close off. Tony was quick to begin soothing him with soft strokes to his hair. “I’d like that too.”

Because who else would he want when he’d spent the last few years unwilling to look at anyone but the demi-god beside him? He was only shocked that Loki was asking for that much commitment before they’d even slept together.

“Good,” Loki told him, all the tension bleeding out of him before he caught Tony’s mouth in another kiss.

Tony wasn’t about to complain, especially when he felt the tell-tale sign of magic and knew he was unlikely to be far from a bed. He was only proven right when he was nudged slightly and forced to fall back against it, breaking the kiss. He bounced against the bed (Loki’s by the quick glance he’d given it) only to end up looking up at Loki. 

He was standing above Tony, fully clothed, completely gorgeous and eyeing Tony like he was something special and prized.

Tony smiled at him and leant further back against the bed. It wasn’t one of the positions he took on the poles, but he did arch in a way that would only have Loki wondering how _flexible_ he might be. Loki’s darkening eyes certainly made Tony think he’d had the desired effect.

“Are you going to keep me waiting?”

Tony had barely finished the sentence before Loki was over him on the bed and pressing their mouths together. His hands came down to Tony’s shorts but they didn’t linger on the waistband this time, they went and stroked him through the material.

Tony broke the kiss to tip his head back and groan. Loki just chuckled before pressing his mouth to Tony’s neck in order to set about marking it. Tony let him, shivering at every perfect touch.

When Loki had appeased himself, he pulled back, watching Tony avidly while lightly squeezing and brushing Tony’s cock through his shorts with one hand. The other was holding down Tony's hip.

“I must confess,” Loki told him, “I’m not sure which of the many options before me I should pick.” He smirked. “Should I remove these lovely shorts and put my mouth around you?” 

Tony groaned and brought his hands to grip Loki’s shoulders. He tried to thrust against Loki’s hand, but there was very little leverage to gain. Loki looked dreadfully amused; he also kept his hand where it was. It was good but it wasn’t _enough_. “Should I rip these off you, spread you open and fuck you slowly with nothing but my fingers?”

“ _God_ ,” Tony moaned.

Loki hummed thoughtfully and lowered his gaze to eye Tony’s shorts. There was a distinct wet patch that Loki looked very pleased by and Tony knew his cock was straining to be let out, desperate for more of Loki's touches. Tony just wanted to grind against Loki and he didn’t know how _Loki_ could be so fucking casual about it. He was sitting in his shirt and pants with an equally hard erection that was getting _no_ friction, and seemed able to ignore it.

Then again, the bastard was probably too focused on making Tony a horny, needy mess.

“Or should I spread you open?” He suggested, taking to rubbing Tony a little harder. “Spread you _wide_ and slide my hot cock inside you, make you feel _exactly_ what you do to me, Anthony Stark.”

Tony _moaned_ and he reached up for Loki’s hair in order to tug him down and into a harsh kiss. Their mouths met almost painfully, but it was worth it for the low growl Loki let out before he took over the kiss, dominating it and pressing Tony fully against the bed. His hand did move away from Tony’s cock but only so he could slide it under Tony's body to cup and knead at his ass.

When they finally broke apart, Tony was squirming with arousal.

“Fuck me,” he half moaned, half demanded.

Loki laughed lowly. “Oh, there will be plenty of time for that.”

Before Tony could question it, or demand _no, do it **now**_ , Loki’s hand had moved back to his shorts. Instead of stroking him through them or gently pulling them away though, Loki grabbed them and _ripped_ them off him. Tony squeaked a little and jerked his attention down to the red material that Loki was discarding as if it was nothing.

“Hey! Those were - _oh fuck_.” 

Tony arched into Loki’s hand as he brought it to stroke Tony. Because shit, it was _perfect_. A thousand years of masturbation and lovers certainly taught Loki how to handle a cock - _damn_. It was just the right grip with a blissful tease of the head on every stroke.

It only got better when all of a sudden there wasn’t just a hand but _another_ cock and Loki let out a small groan when he was able to stroke and slide both of their arousals together.

“I have wanted you, you wretched mortal, for _years_ ,” Loki hissed in his ear. “And I intend to have you in all the ways I have described.”

“You better,” Tony managed to hiss while thrusting into Loki’s beautiful hand. “I want it, fuck, want _you_. Want them all.”

Loki made an almost purring noise as his hand sped up. Loki was still completely clothed, Tony could barely touch his skin but it was intoxicating to have wrecked Loki so much that he couldn’t even strip, couldn’t wait long enough to even prepare and take Tony.

“I will have you against that pole,” Loki continued, his words a rough growl in Tony’s ear. “I will find away to have you _remain there_ , upside down and with your mouth open for my cock.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony gasped, he could imagine it so clearly and he only wanted it to happen. “ _Yes_.”

“I will have you again tonight,” Loki hissed, his strokes becoming more rapid as they both jerked their hips forward, chasing their pleasure. “I will work you open and you will take me until you cannot _walk_. I will mark every inch of you. You will be _mine_.”

The last word was a possessive growl and combined with a tight squeeze on the head of his cock was all Tony needed. He gasped out Loki’s name and jerked into his touch, feeling Loki following him a stroke later as they came against each other, Loki’s hand continuing to slide against them throughout their release.

He let them go after a few moments and Tony collapsed back against the bedding with a shaky, content breath. He’d had his eyes closed, his arms wrapped around Loki and holding him close, but when he felt something tingle against his palms, he blinked them open. Loki had removed his clothing with magic and was naked and _stunning_ and looking down at Tony with a small smirk. Tony just grinned widely in return and was rewarded with a soft kiss.

When it started to heat up, he had to pull away with a laugh. “Mortals do have a limit you kn- _woah!_ What the fuck?”

He glanced down at where Loki’s hand rested on his hip. It had felt like a small electric current had gone through him, but when Loki’s hand moved to stroke his cock, he could feel it hardening as if his orgasm had never happened. Tony looked at Loki’s smug smirk with wide eyes. “Magic?”

“I do believe I mentioned the many things that I wished to experience with you. I have no intention of waiting any longer for them, Anthony.”

Tony laughed before running his hands down Loki’s back, scratching his nails gently and watching the way that Loki curved into the touch. “Have I mentioned how much I love magic?”

_How much I love you?_

Loki didn’t respond to his question, but that was okay, Loki put his mouth to _far better use_ when he moved it down Tony’s body.

It was in that moment, more than any other in his life, that Tony was extremely happy that he made spontaneous decisions when he was drunk and curious about learning new skills. He was also grateful that he’d never stopped pole dancing and that Clint had set up the betting pool.

Because if this was the outcome a little alternative exercise gave him, then it had never been more worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it in the story: [this](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/158366887511/i-mean-he-has-a-pole-in-his-airplane-you-cant) is the artwork that inspired this story and is by **hello-shellhead** who does _fabulous_ Tony drawings :)
> 
> But, ahem, on another note. I'd just thought I'd let you all know (for anyone who doesn't read/saw this in my update of Sharpen Your Teeth) I have started writing/publishing my original works! I also have an original works [tumblr](https://mykindoflovestories.tumblr.com/) which you can now follow me on if you want to see what I'm up too! If you don't want to read my OC work that is totally fine! No pressure, I'm just letting people know if they're interested :) My first publication is a collection of short stories (three of which are LGBT) and I'm looking to upload an LGBT novel soon too! It's all very exciting :)
> 
> I'm still going to continue writing fanfic since I love writing these boys far too much. But now I'll also be giving my otherwise dust-collecting OC story/ideas the love I've wanted to give them for a long time. You're all helping me feel more confident about making this more than just a fun hobby and that means the world to me. So thank you all so much. ♥


End file.
